Dauntless Truth or Dare
by LLM99
Summary: First fanfic! What happens when your favorite Divergent characters play truth or dare, read and see! There was no war so everyone is alive, but Al. Shauna is not paralyzed. Has some fluff about Tobias and Tris. I already stink a t summaries. Please read! I just found out there will be a Divergent Movie, so I am in a Divergent mood.
1. Let the game begin

**Hey! So this is my first fanfiction & I am super excited! Please no mean comments, but I do want to know what you think. I hope you enjoy it! Oh ya, there was no war so nobody is dead, but Al since he died before the war. Also Shauna isn't paralyzed. Also it is 3 years later.**

**Tris' pov**

"Tris," Christina shouts. "What," I shout back. "Where are you going," she pants. "To see Four," I say. "Oh, why don't you grab him a group of us are playing truth or dare in Zeke's apartment," she says. "Ok, one question, what is truth or dare," I ask. "Well, you get asked truth or dare & if you choose truth you have to answer a question truthfully. If you choose dare you have to complete a dare. If you don't want to do a truth of dare you have to take off an article of clothing, not shoes or socks," she explains. My mouth makes an O, & I go get Tobias.

I knock, "Four, open up." "Hey," he opens the door & kisses my forehead. "Come on, we are playing truth or dare at Zeke's place," I pull at his arm. "Have you ever played truth or dare," he asks. "No, but Christina explained it to me," I say. Suddenly Tobias picks me up & puts me over his shoulder. I laugh & try to get him to put me down, but to no avail. He finally puts me down once we get to Zeke's apartment. "Hey guys," I wave with my free hand, since Tobias is holding the other. We sit in a circle; I sit between Tobias and Christina. Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, Will, Shauna, & Lauren are all here.

"We all know the rules right," Zeke asks. We all nod. "I call going first," Christina raises her hand. We chuckle at her enthusiasm, except Tobias, he is soooo serious. I seem to be the only thing that makes him smile. "Okay, Tris truth or dare," she asks. "Uhhh, truth," I reply. "Pansycake," Uriah shouts. Tobias shoots him a death glare. "Ok, Tris what are your fears," Christina asks. This isn't worth stripping. "Crows, a tank of water, the ocean, being burned to death, being kidnapped, killing my family, and sex," I whisper the last one. "What," Christina says. I say it again not much louder. She gives me a look. "Sex," I say in my normal voice. Then everyone starts laughing, but me & Tobias.

I stick my face in Tobias' neck out of embarrassment, & he shoots everyone death glares. Everyone stops laughing, eventually. "Wow, only seven fears, that's impressive," Uriah says, trying to help me. "Not as impressive as four," I say looking at Tobias. He leans in & kisses me. I here a few people say to get a room, but ignore them & ask Will, "Ok, Will truth or…" "Dare," he finishes for me. "Ok, I dare you to go drink a bottle of soy sauce." I'm smirking now. Zeke runs into the kitchen to get the soy sauce. Will gets about a quarter of the way through when he starts to beg for water. "To much salt," he complains, "ok four, truth or dare." "Dare," he replies. "I dare you to give Tris a hickey," Will laughs. I move my hair out of the way & Tobias starts. By the end I have a love bite on my neck.

He asks, "ok, Shauna…" "Dare," she shouts. "I didn't even ask the question yet, ok, go to the pit & go attack the first person you see with a giant hug & kiss," Tobias says. "I'll witness," Zeke jumps up & follows Shauna. They come back & Zeke has lipstick on his face. We all give him a weird look. "I was the first person she saw in the pit," he explains. We all understand now. They sit down & Shauna asks Marlene the question. She chooses dare & has to run around the pit screaming/ singing Grenade. Uriah witnesses & they come back laughing.

We don't ask questions because Marlene gets straight to the point, "Uri." "Dare," he shouts. "Go egg the first person who walks by the door," Marlene smirks. Zeke is gone to get the eggs. Guess who walked by, none other than our not so fearless leader Eric. He came in cussing us all out & wiping the egg off his face. We all laugh, even Tobias. I give him a weird look & he says, "What?" "You're smiling & laughing, it's so not you," I say. He chuckles & kisses me. We break apart to see Eric gone & everyone staring at us. "What," I ask. They all look away. I smirk & pec Tobias on the lips & go back to my original position from before Eric came in.

"Ok, Four Truth or dare," Uri asks. "Truth & if you call me a pansycake you won't be able to see for a week," Tobias says, Uri's mouth was open to call him a pansycake, but he doesn't. "Ok, what is your real name," Uri asks, and with that Tobias takes his shirt off. I look away from my very muscular, attractive, shirtless boyfriend & blush. All the other girls, except Christina who is a little preoccupied by making out with Will, are ogling at my Tobias. I shot them death glares & put my head on his shoulder. His arm wraps around me pulling me closer as he asks Christina, "truth or dare." She hesitates pulling away from Will, "dare." "I dare you to let Zeke or Uriah give you a makeover," he smirks. Her shirt is now off. She decides to mess with me & asks me. I choose dare. She says, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Uri." Now my shirt is off & I apologize to Uri.

"Zeke, truth or dare," I say he looks happy to be chosen finally. "Dare," he says. "I dare you to speak with a British accent for the rest of the game," I smile. He asks, "Lauren, good friend, truth or dare?" "Dare, but I have to go soon," She says. "Why," I ask. "I've got a date," she says. "With who," I'm becoming really curious. Suddenly Eric walks in, "Tris you have visitors," he says & motions for someone to come in. "Susan, Caleb, Robert," I smile. "Now we just need a candor," Zeke smiles. We laugh at his small joke and ask Susan, Caleb, & Robert to join us. They apparently notice that Tobias, Christina, & I aren't wearing shirts because they are giving us weird looks. Caleb it giving Tobias a straight up death glare.


	2. 7 minutes

**Hey! I have nothing to do today so I'm adding another chapter! Let us see how the brother meets boyfriend goes. Ya, 3 years & Caleb suddenly decided to visit his sister & that is what he gets.**

Everyone looks from Tobias to Caleb & back to Tobias. "What have you done to my little sister," Caleb snarls. "Faction before blood Erudite," Tobias shoots back. "She is still my sister, & who are you," Caleb throws at Tobias. "I'm Four, your sister's boyfriend," he says standing. This is not going well. "Boys, don't kill each other," I say now standing, too. "Who gave you permission to date my little sister," Caleb looks mad. "Stop calling her your little sister, now thanks to me she could destroy you," Tobias says. "What do you mean thanks to you," Caleb looks like he is going to explode. "I was her instructor so she could actually get into Dauntless, Erudite," Tobias snarls. I'm standing in-between them, but they are both bigger than me. "Boys, can we just play the game, you don't have to look or talk to each other, please," I beg, but neither of them stands down. I turn to Tobias I whisper, "Please Tobias please, just sit down & we will get back to the game." I have my arms wrapped around his neck & his arms are wrapped around my waist, but he is still glaring at Caleb.

I give up on Tobias & try to get Caleb to sit down & end this, but that doesn't work either. "Maybe I shouldn't have come, I'll just leave now," Caleb says turning to the door, "nice to meet all y'all." Then he is gone. Susan runs after him. Tobias has a triumphant look on his face & I turn to him, "WHAT WAS THAT FOUR, HE IS STILL MY BROTHER," I almost shout. If I go after Caleb I will probably lose Tobias, but if I don't go after Caleb I will be a bad sister. "Faction before blood," Tobias says. He is right faction before blood. "Let's get back to game," Zeke says, "Lauren, I dare you to tell us this truthfully, if you could go out with any guy in the whole dauntless compound who would you go out with." It is sooooo funny with the accent. She mumbles something. "What was that," Zeke asks. "Four," she says, now I give her a death glare & I feel Tobias' arms tighten around me, I didn't even realize he had them around me. "I got to go," and with that Lauren is gone.

"Actually that wasn't surprising, every girl in Dauntless wants to go out with Four," Shauna says. We all look at her. "What it's true," she mumbles. "But I only have ever had my eyes on one," Tobias says smiling at me. I smile & kiss him lightly. We still get a few get a rooms, but I don't care. "Well Lauren is gone, so I want to go next," Christina announces. "Tris…" "Dare," I say. "Okay I dare you to sit on Four's lap the rest of the game & go play seven minutes with him in the coat closet," She smiles. I smile graciously at her & pull Tobias to the closet. Uri yells right before we get in the closet, "Remember we could burst in at any moment." I smile & pull Tobias into the closet."It seems your brother didn't notice the hickey, he probably would have tried to kill me," Tobias smirks & kisses me. Next thing I know I am pressed up against the wall with my legs wrapped around Tobias' waist. We pull apart & I say, "I guess you're not afraid of small spaces when we are making out huh?" "Guess not," he says & starts kissing my neck. I moan his name, his real name, but luckily not very load because they could have heard. My hands are tangled in his hair; he let it grow out some sense we started making out more. Then they burst in the closet & start laughing. I get down & try to fix my hair. "Times up lovebirds," Christina says & pulls us out.

I sit on Tobias' lap and lean my head on his bare chest. I ask, "Robert Truth or dare." "Truth, I guess," he hesitates. "Okay, you have to answer this or take your shirt or pants off, if you had to choose a girl to go out with in here who would it be?'" I ask. He looks at himself & takes his red shirt off. Then he notices something, "Tris what is on your neck?!" "An earlier dare, Four was dared to give me a hickey," I explained. His mouth makes an O. Then Susan walks in. "Susan, truth or dare," he asks. "Truth," she replies. "Is it true you have made out with Caleb when he was still in Abnegation," he asks. She simply nods. "Wait, my brother is complaining about me having a boyfriend & you guys made out while we were still in Abnegation," I say. She nods again.

Tobias yet again has a look of triumph on his face. I chuckle & we get back to the game. Susan turns to Tobias. "Four is it," she says. We both nod. "Truth or Dare," she looks nervous. "Dare," He isn't scared of Susan, maybe he remembers something about her from Abnegation. She looks for help. Christina leans in to her & whispers something to her, she nods & Christina goes back next to Will & me. "Four, I dare you to tell us when you decided you loved Tris," Susan says still nervous. "When she jumped off the building first & I saw her I decided I liked her, I decided I loved her when we went through my fear landscape together," he says. I look up at him & kiss him, not caring about what the others think, that was sooooo sweet. Then Christina realizes something, "you went through his fear landscape & you didn't tell me, ok it's one thing when you don't tell me you are dating to protect each other, but not to tell me this!" We all laugh.

Tobias looks down at me, "Tris truth or dare?" "Dare," I look up at him longingly wanting to be in that closet with him again. He apparently understands because he says, "I dare you to go back in that closet with me for another seven minutes." I smile & grab his hand & pull him to the closet. I'm so glad Zeke doesn't have many jackets because Tobias might start freaking out. We make out & time slows down. No one comes to get us until our lips are swollen, our hair is pretty messed up, & our cheeks are flushed. I'm a mess, but Tobias isn't affected as much as me. I dare Will to take Christina to play seven minutes because Christina obviously really wants to. The rest of the game goes by pretty normal, nothing major happening, until Susan asks Tobias the question he really didn't want to be asked. "Four, what faction did you transfer from?" His Face goes even more pale than normal.


	3. Tobias

**Hey! I hope you are enjoying this story, but I am going to start needing help with dare ideas, only so many out there that aren't stupid. I don't own any of these characters. I just wrote ****this**** story.**

"Tobias," I whisper. There are two people in here that could easily recognize him as Tobias, especially if he told them where he transferred from. He looks at Susan and says, "Abnegation." Then they realize who he is, Susan says, "oh, I know you, you're M…" "Shhh," I say. She understands now and luckily so does Robert. I look up at Tobias and he looks down at me, now 2 more people know who he is and that we are together. I am so glad Caleb left. He would have exploded.

I look back into the circle and I feel Tobias' lips on the top of my head. Tobias dares Will to run around the pit in his underwear singing the Goofy Goober song from SpongeBob. He is trying to get the attention away from him because everyone is looking at him, none of them new where he was from. Everyone goes to witness, but Christina. She grabs me and says that we need to talk. "Did you know that," she asks. I nod. "What else haven't you told me," she asks. I look her straight in the eye and say, "everything I know about him that no one else does." She almost looks hurt, but then she sees Will in his underwear and starts laughing. I laugh and we go back to the game.

Will is once again dressed and he dares me to kick poor Tobias in his sensitive spot. I look at him and sigh, he doesn't want me in just my underwear and he doesn't want me to kick him. Too bad I stand up and pull him up with me. "I hate you Will," instructor Four is showing. "You're not my instructor anymore; you're my best friend's boyfriend," Will points out. "I was her boyfriend when I was your instructor," Tobias smirks. I kiss Tobias sorry, step back, and kick him. He doubles over in pain. Once he regains his composure I kiss him again. I notice Marlene; she hasn't done anything in a while. We sit back down & I dare Marlene to go to the pit & proclaim her love of Uri to the first person she sees.

Zeke, who is still speaking with the accent witnesses for us & they leave. I turn to Tobias, "I'm sooooo sorry." "It's ok Tris," he replies. I kiss him again leading to a bunch of get a rooms. We ignore them and keep making out. "Beatrice stop it," Caleb shouts. We pull apart, but our bodies stay in the same position, me straddling him. "Beatrice, get off him," Caleb shouts at me. "I can't it's a dare," I reply. "Well I dare you to get off him," he screams. "Not your turn," I say smartly, "why are you even here?" "I missed the train, Beatrice," he replies simply. "Don't call me Beatrice," I say. I kiss Tobias again and turn so I am facing the circle.

"Marlene it's your turn," I say. "Tris I dare you and Four to go play seven minutes in heaven in the coat closet," she tells me. She had the idea to mess with Caleb. "No," Caleb shouts," my sister is not going to play seven minutes with him." "Have to it's a dare," I reply, "unless you want me sitting on his lap in only my underwear, plus it's not like you're a saint, Susan told us about you two." Susan looks at him like sorry, even though she doesn't say a thing. I pull Tobias into the closet & start kissing him fiercely. He responds by pressing me against the wall, again, not that I'm complaining.

We pull apart for air and he starts kissing behind my ear. I sigh and say, "they sure hate Caleb." "He sure hates me," he replies between kisses. I smile, this is Tobias, not Four, this is my boyfriend. His lips drag along my jaw line and make it back to my lips. Then Caleb decides to burst into the closet. He pulls me off Tobias, which was kinda hard since my legs were wrapped around him. Then he flat out punches Tobias, but Tobias ducks.

**Brother vs. Boyfriend fistfight! I need some more dares y'all. I know I've posted 3 chapters today, and I don't care. There has been nothing else to do! Please review!**


	4. Bro vs Bf

**Thank you to my 3 reviewers, that sounds kinda pathetic, but thank you! I don't own any of the characters. Now let us watch the Boyfriend/Brother brawl!**

This is not good. Tobias can and probably will destroy Caleb. Tobias has had 5 years of training fighting, is a dauntless prodigy, is almost a foot taller than Caleb, and is the most muscular guy in Dauntless. Caleb won't be able to get a punch in. Caleb is an Erudite, no years of training fighting, book nerd, and I'm guessing pretty weak. It is a sign of cowardice to back down from a fight, no talking Tobias out of this.

"Caleb, you can't win," I say. "Says who," he spits at me. "Common sense, Four has had years of training, you have none," I try to explain, I tell him the other reasons, but he won't back down. "Tris, get away we don't need you hurt," Tobias says. "If you are going to fight, just spar, please," I beg. "No," Tobias tells me. Then he throws a punch. It hits Caleb in the nose, probably breaking it. Caleb is making a terrible mistake; he put his thumbs in his fists, that is going to break his thumbs.

Caleb tries to punch Tobias, but he blocks. Zeke says, "guys we are just playing truth or dare, we didn't mean to start a fight." "I can't back down," Tobias says. "I know you can't, but Caleb is it, you can," Zeke says. "No, never, I'm doing this for Tris," Caleb shoots. "What?! You don't think I can defend myself," I shout. "You are my little sister," Caleb replies. "She isn't your little anything," Tobias is shouting now as he throws another punch. Caleb tries to block, but fails epically.

Caleb launches himself at Tobias, but he simply side-steps my brother's attack. "I say I win," Tobias says. "Yay! You won, now how about we take Caleb to the infirmary," I say. "I'll take him," Zeke says, "Uri, can you help?" Poor Caleb hit his head and got knocked out. "I think the game is over now, how about we finish it tomorrow," I say. They all nod in agreement. "No inviting anyone," Zeke says as he and Uri pull Caleb up. "Robert and I won't be able to make it, we have used our visiting day and so has Caleb," Susan points out. I hug Robert and shake Susan's hand since that is all you do in Abnegation. We all wave bye as they leave.

Tobias picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I am screaming, laughing, and flailing all at the same time as Tobias runs through the pit. Then I realize something, we left our shirts. "Four, we left our shirts," I laugh. "I'll drop you off at my apartment," he says. "Ok," I laugh. He puts me down & grabs another shirt, so he isn't going through the pit shirtless, again. He comes back about four minutes later. He throws my shirt at me, and I put it on. He says, "now where were we," and starts kissing me. I run my hands along his abs and he pulls me closer. I move my hands to his chest. I know exactly how we fit together, his arm around my waist, my hands on his chest, the pressure of his lips on mine. We have each other memorized. (This quote took forever to find, it is the last paragraph of chapter 31)

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter of my story. I may not be able to post for a few days, my whole family is coming over today and not leaving until Saturday.**


	5. Bro vs Bf 2

**Hey! It's raining, so I have nothing to do. Time for a new chapter! Please review! I don't own any of these characters. This will be Caleb's pov of chapt. 4**

I broke away from the people holding me back & run to that stupid coat closet. I pull the door open to see Beatrice with her legs wrapped around that Four's waist and kissing him. I pull her off him and try to punch Four, but he ducks. He is a pretty big, muscular guy, but he probably isn't that smart. I knew it was cowardly to step down from a fight in Dauntless, so this fight was gonna happen.

"Caleb you can't win," Tris says. "Says who," I spit at her, I can outsmart him. "Common sense, Four has years of training, you have none," she begs. I'm not going to back down. "Tris, get away we don't need you hurt," Four says. He is trying to make me think that he actually cares about her. "If you are going to fight, just spar, please," she begs. What is everyone else doing? I don't care, I have to protect Tris. "No," Four says. He then throws a punch that probably broke my nose. Is it you do have your thumbs in your fists, or have them out? I throw a punch that he blocks and now I know that you keep them out because I think that broke my thumb. "Guys we are just playing truth or dare, we didn't mean to start a fight," Zeke, I think, says. Four says, "I can't back down." True and I won't. "I know you can't, but Caleb is it, you can," Zeke says. "No, I am doing this for Tris," I shoot. "What! You don't think I can defend myself," oh she's mad. "You are my little sister," I try to explain. "She isn't your little anything," Four shouts and throws another punch. I try to block like he did, but that made my arm ram into my face.

I launch myself at Four, but he side steps. I hit my head and darkness.


	6. game begins again

**Hey! This is what I've decided, when bored, write another chapter! I don't own any of these characters. I lied to y'all; there is a lot of Fourtris fluff. Back to Tris' pov.**

I ended up sleeping in Tobias' room last night because I didn't feel like leaving. I got up early and went to my room that I shared with Christina. I quietly walked in trying not to wake her, but she was already up. "Where were you last night," she asks. "Four's," I reply simply. "OHHHHH," she says. "Nothing happened," I tell her. "Ya right," she says. "Nothing happened," I say through clenched teeth. "Ok, ok," she backs off.

I smile and get ready for the day. I grab the one shoulder shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and go shower. I do my makeup and am ready to go. I work at the tattoo shop and train initiates with Tobias. It is funny because every year we bet on how long it takes them to figure out we are together. It normally takes a few days, or until one of us slips and kisses the other in front of them. Then there is the one girl who tries to get with Tobias. I hate those girls.

I go to the tattoo shop, say hi to Tori, and get started. My first customer is a 20 year old girl who wants a skull and crossbones tattooed to her wrist. It is simple and doesn't take long. I work through lunch and my shift ends at dinner. I walk to the cafeteria and eat with Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke. I got 2 burgers and basically inhale them. Christina looks at me. "What, I missed lunch," I explain. Then she understands. I hold Tobias' hand as we all walk back to Zeke's apartment.

"Should we start a new game, or continue yesterdays," Zeke asks. We decide to continue yesterdays, but none of us have to take our shirts off yet. "Uri, truth or…" I ask. "Dare, I'm not a pansycake," he finishes for me. "Quit, trying to bring that word back, it's not gonna be cool again," Zeke tells his brother. "I dare you to drink a bottle of hot sauce," I say. Zeke runs to get the hot sauce before Uri can even consider just taking his shirt off. We all laugh as Uri tries to drink a bottle of hot sauce. Tobias even chuckles. He never really liked Uriah. He thought that Uri wanted to go out with me.

"Shauna…" Uri tries to ask her. "Dare," she cuts him off. "I dare you to kiss Four," Uriah is trying to get me. Tobias' grip tightens around me as Shauna walks over and kisses him, square on the lips. He pushes her off, wipes his mouth off, and kisses me. "Are you trying to get Shauna killed," I ask Uri. He smiles. "Will truth or dare," Shauna asks. "Truth," Will replies. This will be interesting. "If you had to go out with one of the girls here, not Christina, who would it be," she asks. He looks around and spoke, "Tris." "Do you want to be killed," I ask him. He shakes his head. I feel Tobias' grip tighten again.

I kiss him and the game continues. "Christina, truth or dare," Will asks. "Dare," she smiles. "I dare you to sit in my lap the rest of the game," he is smiling now. She scoots on his lap and kisses him. I smile to myself, they are so cute together. "Tris truth or dare," she asks. "Truth," I say, "don't," I look at Uri. "What is Four's real name," she asks. I take my shirt off. "Four truth or dare," I ask. "Truth," he smiles. "What is one thing you don't like about me," I ask. "There is nothing I don't like about you, I love you remember," he replies. "He lies," Christina announces. We look at her. "Oh, I mean about liking every single thing about you, he isn't lying about loving you," she looks down. "Fine, I don't really like how secretive you can be sometimes," he says. "I'm the one with keeping secret issues, Four, I kinda could have just told everyone your real name," I spit at him. He puts his hand up in defeat, "I meant from me, I tell you everything," he says kissing my neck. "Get a room," Zeke says throwing a pillow at us. Tobias catches it somehow and throws it back at his best friend.

We all laugh and get back to the game. "Marlene you know the question," Tobias says. "Truth, I don't really trust your dares," she replies. We all laugh. Tobias has started loosening up he actually somewhat laughed. "Is it true you have a crush on Uriah," he asks. They both have had a crush on each other for years, just neither of them acted on it. She nods. "So Marlene, wanna go out," Uriah asks. "Bout time you asked," she answers and kisses him. We all laugh again. All the couples kiss, so Zeke and Shauna are sitting there awkward. Then Zeke leans in and kisses Shauna, square on the lips. He was seriously risking getting punched. Instead of punching him she kisses him back. I say awwww and Tobias chuckles.

"Dang, 2 couples getting together in less than 2 minutes," Will says. We all laugh again. "Four, you have laughed quite a bit during the game," I say. "Ya, cuz stuff is actually funny," he says. That results in another round of laughter. I'm not laughing though, kinda hard to laugh when your kissing someone. We pull apart and I say, "I love you Four." "I love you Six," he says. Then things get serious again, or as serious as things can get with a group of dauntless playing truth or dare. "Uriah, I dare you to go play seven minutes with me in the closet," Marlene says. He jumps up excited and pulls her in the closet. We all take the advantage of this after Zeke sets a timer and we all start making out. Not very private, but we are dauntless.

The timer goes off and Zeke and Shauna pull apart to get the 2 in the closet. Uriah says, "Wow doesn't seem that we were the only ones making out." We all pull apart at this. "Four," Uriah says. "Dare, I don't like y'all's truths," he says. It makes sense. "I dare you not to kiss Tris for the rest of the game," Uri says. "Nope," Tobias says, pulls his shirt off, and kisses me just to prove his point. I kiss him back. We pull apart and I rest my head on his bare chest, while he plays with my hair. "Will," Tobias says. "Truth, Four you just scare people, except Tris, but she is just weird," Will replies. We laugh and Tobias defends me, "Tris isn't weird, she is one of the few things that I am truly terrified of." I elbow his ribs, hard. "Ow, sorry for defending you, but you can be pretty scary, ok Will when did you first realize you liked Christina," he says. "I don't know," Will says. "He speaks the truth," Christina announces, it is good to have a Candor transfer sometimes.

**Ok this was a pretty long chapter compared to some of the others. I have decided to give you 3 reasons why I don't have a boyfriend 1. Tobias 2. Peeta 3. Percy Jackson. They ruined all chances of me finding a good enough boyfriend. I don't know why I told you that. I was just thinking about it earlier. I basically live in books. I will post another chapter soon!**


	7. Tobias' announcement

**Hey guys! I got more reviews, favorites, and followers! I wonder how this game will go, let's see what I come up with.**

"Ok Zeke, truth or dare," Will asks. "Dare," she replies. "I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game," Will says. She slides on Zeke's lap and kisses him. "Four, truth or dare," she asks. "Why does everyone want to pick on me? Dare," he says. "Because we can, now I dare you to give Tris another hickey on the other side of her neck," real original Shauna. I move my braid out of the way and he gives me another love bite.

"Ok, Marlene, you know the question," Tobias says. "Truth," Marlene says. "Who was your first kiss," he asks. She takes her shirt. "Oh, so you have something to hide," I say. She blushes. "Will, truth or dare," she asks. "Dare," he replies. "I dare you to not kiss Christina for the rest of the game," says Marlene. He takes his shirt off. "Tris, truth or dare," Will asks. "Truth," I say. "Would you marry Four," he asks. "Absolutely," I say. Of course I would marry Tobias, I love him.

"Ask Zeke," Tobias whispers in my ear. "Zeke…" I say. "Dare," he says. "Ok I dare for you to let Christina dye your hair pink," I say. He now is pulling his shirt off. "Four, truth or dare," Zeke asks. "Truth," he says. I look at him. He smirks. "Who would you go out with in Dauntless, not Tris," he asks. "No one," Tobias says and kisses my forehead. "Tris, truth or dare," he smiles. "Dare," I smile back. He pulls me up and gets down on one knee. I cover my mouth as he pulls out a ring box, "Tris, I dare you to marry me?" I can't speak, so I just nod.

He slips the ring on my finger, stands up, and kisses me. They all cheer. We pull apart and I look at my ring. It is a simple silver band with 3 black jewels in the center. The one in the center is bigger than the other two. I throw my arms around Tobias' neck and kiss him. Then I remember we are both still shirtless. I grab my shirt and put it back on and so does Tobias. I love Tobias and now I'm going to be Tris Eaton. "Did all of you know," I ask. They all nod. I smile and look back at my ring. "Let's go to my apartment," Tobias whispers. I nod as he pulls me out of the room. I wave bye and follow Tobias. We make it to his room and I kiss him. He kisses me back but pulls away.

"I love you, Tris."

"I love you, Tobias."

**That is the end! I hope you enjoyed my story. I was not planning on having Tobias proposing, it just seemed like a sweet idea. Have a wonderful day!**


	8. Wedding plans

**I have decided to continue writing because of all the reviews asking for more. FYI: I'm not Veronica Roth, so I don't own any of these characters.**

I spent the night at Tobias' apartment again. We woke to Christina knocking on the door. "What," I yawn. She pushes me out of the way and sits on the couch as Tobias walks in without a shirt. "Who was at the door," he yawns then sees Christina. "What is it Christina," I ask sitting down. "I'm planning your wedding, no discussion," she says. "We just got engaged yesterday," Tobias points out as he pulls on a shirt and sits next to me. "True, but you want to be married soon right," Christina replies. "Ya, but still…" Tobias doesn't get to finish. "Shush, I have questions, number 1 what kind of cake," she asks. "Dauntless chocolate," we reply in unison. "I probably could have guessed that one, number 2 where," she continues. "…" we don't reply. "Ok here are some options, the pit, the train tracks, the auditorium, there is a small chapel, but I don't think it would be big enough," Christina lists. We both look at her. "What, everyone in Dauntless knows you 2 are getting married, they all want to be there," she says defensively, "you are like the ultimate Dauntless couple."

We laugh. "Auditorium," I say. Tobias nods in agreement. "Number 3, theme, I think black and gray as the theme colors, since you are both from Abnegation, but are Dauntless now, I think that would be very elegant," she says. We nod in agreement. "Number 4, music," she continues. "Uriah can Dj," I say. "So mostly Dauntless and some slow songs for you 2 and you and your dad and maybe your brother," she points at me. "My dad doesn't dance, it is considered selfish," I point out. "True, but he would be doing this for you," she says, I nod, "Number 5, food, we can't just eat burgers." "We have to have some Abnegation food for my parents and whoever else we decide to invite from Abnegation," I say. "True so chicken," she says. I nod again. "Number 6, bridesmaids and groomsmen," she says. "Zeke can be my best man, Will, Uriah, I need more friends," Tobias says. We laugh at his joke; it is true only one of those guys is his age. "Christina, do you want to be my maid of honor," I ask. She squeels, "Yes, yes, yes." We giggle. "Marlene, Shauna, wish I could ask Susan, but she is Abnegation," I say.

"She couldn't deny," Tobias points out. "But what would she wear," I reply. He considers this. "Okay so Marlene and Shauna," Christina says. She has been writing this down on a clipboard. "That is all for now, I will have to take Tris dress shopping for her and the bridesmaids. Four Zeke will take you shopping for a tux," she says and walks out. I look at the clock. "We have to get ready now," I groan. "Ok see you at lunch," he says. "Are you kicking me out," I pretend to be hurt. "Love you," he says pushing me out. I just slept in my regular clothes since they were comfortable. I walk to my room and realize I forgot my key. I knock on the door and Christina answers, the perks of having a roommate. I go shower and put on a dress, it is the most modest one I have because today I plan to tell my parents after dinner. I put my hair in a high messy bun, put on my combat boots, and walk to the tattoo parlor.

"Hey Tori," I say. "Hey, congrats," she says hugging me. "Thanks, so everyone really knows about the wedding," I ask. She nods. I sigh and start to set up my station. "How did you find out," I ask. "Zeke announced it at breakfast, we didn't know if it was true until Christina told us though," she replies. Then I realize something, I missed breakfast. "I'm gonna grab a muffin, I didn't get breakfast, want anything," I ask. She shakes her head. I grab my muffin and kinda run/walk back to the tattoo parlor. I walk in to Tobias and Tori talking. "What are you doing here, you are supposed to be at work," I ask. "I wanted another tattoo," he replies. "Ok, what do you want," I ask. "You have something on your finger, I want something on mine," he smiles. "Like what," I ask. "How about Four and Six," he says. I sketch it out which is easy considering it is just 3 words. "Like this," I ask. "Ya," he smiles. I get to work. It is in all black ink. I add a small heart to break the x and F apart. He smiles, kisses me, and goes to the control room. It was a slow day so Tori and I lock up early.

I eat at my regular table with my friends, but finish quickly. Tobias finishes soon after me and I lean in to kiss him, but I just brush my lips against his softly. I pull back and he pouts. "You want more, you have to catch me," I say and run for the train tracks. He chases me, but I have about a 10 second head start. I jump on the train that is there and he follows me. "Where are we going," he asks. "To tell my parents," I reply. He scowls. "You could have told me," he pouts again. I lean and kiss him for real. He kisses me back and all to soon we are at the Abnegation sector. We jump out of the train and walk hand-in-hand to my old house. The Abnegation hasn't changed a bit, the streets are still cracked and everything is still gray. We walk up to the door and knock.

**Cliffhanger! Not as bad as ****Insurgent****, ****Mark of Athena****, or ****Son of Neptune**** though. Those all almost killed me. ****Insurgent**** and ****Mark of Athena ****are still killing me though. Now I am sad.**


	9. The meeting, The dress, The news

**Hey guys! I am glad a lot of you like my story. I don't own any of these characters.**

"Beatrice," my father says answering the door. "Hi dad," I say, "and I go by Tris now." Then he turns to Tobias. "Tobias," my dad asks confused. "I go by Four now," Tobias replies. "Come in," my father tells us. We walk in and I see my mom eating dinner with Caleb. "Tris," she says looking at me, "and Four, it is so nice to see you two." "Hi mom," I say. "You," Caleb says pointing at Tobias. "Hello," Tobias replies calmly. "Two days ago I find out you and Tris are dating, now what, you're engaged," Caleb says angrily. "Actually, we are," I say making a nervous face.

"Congratulations sweetheart," my mother says. Caleb isn't very happy, neither is dad. "You are marrying that traitor," dad shouts. "He is not a traitor, not all of those reports the Erudite published were lies," I say trying to stay calm. "Marcus really beat you," dad asks. Tobias nods his head. "Wait, you are Tobias Eaton," Caleb asks, "that makes so much sense." We nod. "Well congratulations," father says. We smile and hold hands. Caleb is still not happy. "She is 19, to young to get married," Caleb says. "I said yes Caleb, we are getting married," I try to stay calm. "When is the wedding," my mother asks. "We just got engaged yesterday, so we don't know yet, we will mail you an invitation, Caleb you will get one too," I say. "What about Marcus," my father asks. "He won't be invited," I say, "We need to go before it gets dark, but I need a piece of clothing from here." My mom runs and grabs one of her jackets and gives it to me."Bye Tris," my parents say. Caleb stays silent.

Tobias and I run to the train tracks and jump on the train. "I'm sorry about that," I say. "It's ok," he replies and kisses me sweetly. "I love you," he says pulling away. "I love you, too," I smile. "I love you, three," he says. "I love you, Four," I say. "I know," he laughs. We laugh for a while until we get back to the Dauntless compound. We jump off and walk to our separate apartments. I walk in to find Christina and Will making out. "Ehem," I say. They pull apart and Will leaves. "How did it go," Christina asks. "Ok, Caleb was there," I reply grabbing my pajamas. I change and go to sleep. Christina and I share one room, but we hung some sheets for privacy. Then I remember I didn't ask Shauna or Marlene about being my bridesmaids. I'll do it tomorrow.

4

I wake up to my alarm clock. I turn it off and get up. I take a shower and get dressed. I choose one of the outfits Christina loves that shows all of my tattoos. I go to work and find that Tori isn't there. I open up anyways, but wonder where she is. It is a pretty busy day especially with only one tattoo artist. I lock up and go to dinner. I eat at my normal table and don't talk much. Tomorrow is Saturday and my day off so Christina, Shauna, Marlene, and I are going dress shopping. Not much really happened today except Marlene and Shauna accepting my proposal for them being my bridesmaids.

4

"How about this one," Christina asks holding a really short white dress. I shake my head and I see it. The dress I see has a sweetheart neck line and goes all the way to the ground. I run to try it on and I instantly know that this is my dress. It is almost like a ball gown, but not quite. The fabric is pulled to the side and goes to a black bow at my hip. Under the bow is kinda of a chiffon fabric even though the rest is satin. The top has two row of jeweled that are almost gray looking, but not quite. I walk out of the dressing room and all the girls freak out. They are all nodding eagerly and I pay for the dress. They put it in a bag and we move on to the bridesmaid section. We decided the bridesmaid dresses would be gray so they would stand out more. I gave them free will but they had to be satin.

They all come back with short, grey, fitted dresses on. The necklines are all different, like Christina's is sweetheart, but there are a few pieces of fabric covering it. Marlene's is asymmetric and is pretty simple. Shauna's is scoop. The bottom of each of the dresses is the same, though. We pay for the dresses and go back to Christina and I's apartment. We hang out until lunch and go eat. Tobias doesn't ask many questions about my dress. Christina decided that we should have the wedding on April 6, which only gives us a few weeks. The guys apparently took Tobias to go get a tux today. After lunch Christina takes Tobias and I to go pick out flowers. We decide on black roses, lilies, and peonies. The Erudite have genetically altered flowers for Dauntless so they grow black.

Each of the Bridesmaids will have a different type of flower, and I will have a mixture of all three. I give Christina the jacket to somehow put that in my dress or something else I will carry, she had permission to cut it up. She leaves and Tobias and I walk to his apartment. We lie on his bed and just drift off to sleep until we here noise outside and know that it is dinner time. We walk with the group to the cafeteria getting a few congrats here and there. We sit at our regular table and Eric walks up. "Well, well, well if it isn't our own little Fourtris," he says. We turn and look at him. "What," Tobias asks. "Fourtris, you haven't hears it, Christina started it," he explains. I look at Christina and she blushes. "Heard you two are engaged," Eric says sitting next to Tobias. "Ya, apparently everyone knows now," Tobias says going into Four mode. "Well I have to go congratulations," his voice sounds awful to hear. "Tris," I hear and turn around Tori is calling me. I go over to her and she asks me to sit. "I am now a Dauntless leader, they fired Eric because they found out he was teaming up with Jeanine to destroy the Factions," she explains, "the tattoo shop is now yours since it was only you and me, Christina found out and asked me to wed you and Four, I accepted." I stare at her wide eyed, the tattoo shop is mine, all mine, I can't believe it. "Congratulations, how did you get chosen," I ask. "You and Four were the first choices, but they knew neither of you would accept and I had only 8 fears, so they asked me," she explains. I smile, "Congrats, I got to go, bye." "Bye, Tris," she waves as I walk back to my table and eat.


	10. The tux and the bachelour party

**Hey! I didn't really like the last chapter, I was tired. This chapter is in Tobias' pov of the last chapt. I don't own any of these characters.**

Mr. Prior opens the door and says, "Beatrice." "Hi dad and I go by Tris now" Tris replies. I squeeze her hand as he turns to me, "Tobias?" "I go by Four now," I explain. Mrs. Prior is sitting eating dinner with Caleb, well crap. "You," Caleb spits at me. "Hello," I squeeze my free hand into a fist, knowing that this isn't going to go well. "Two days ago I found out you and Tris are dating, now what, you're engaged," he isn't happy. Tris looks at me and then to Caleb, "actually we are." She looks really nervous. I squeeze her hand to make her feel better, but I don't think she noticed.

"Congratulations Sweetheart," Mrs. Prior says, she is the only happy one. "You are marrying that traitor," Mr. Prior spits at Tris. I have a name. "He is not a traitor, not all the reports the Erudite published were lies," Tris defends. True. Suddenly Mr. Prior's expression change, "Marcus really beat you?" I nod slowly; I even have some scars to prove it. "Wait, you are Tobias Eaton," Caleb asks, "that makes so much sense." Some Erudite. Tris and I nod our heads, like duh where have you been. "Well congratulations," Mr. Prior hesitant to say it. I squeeze Tris' hand and smile at her. "She is 19, to young to get married," Caleb scowls. I look nervously at Tris, what if she agrees. "I said yes Caleb, we are getting married," she says calmly. I am beaming, on the inside of course. I don't like to show too much emotion especially in front of people who just called me a traitor. "When is the wedding," Mrs. Prior asks, kinda curious for a stiff. "We just got engaged yesterday, so we don't know yet, we will mail you an invitation and Caleb you will get one too" Tris explains. Oh I love her. "What about Marcus," Mr. Prior asks nosy stiffs. "He won't be invited," she tells them. True that, I never want to see Marcus again, even if I am getting married. "We need to go before it gets dark, but I need a piece of clothing from here," Tris says. That is probably for Christina. Mrs. Prior grabs one of her jackets and hands it to Tris. They say their goodbyes and we leave.

We run and get on a train. "I'm sorry about that," Tris apologizes. "It's ok," I say and kiss her. I pull away and say, "I love you." "I love you, too," she says. I have an idea, "I love you, three." "I love you, Four," she smiles. "I know," I chuckle. She laughs too. She hates her laugh, but I love it, I love every single thing about her. She is beautiful, smart, brave, and selfless. She is Divergent. We get to the Dauntless compound, and go our separate ways. When I get to my apartment I see Zeke standing there. "Hey Dude," he slurs, great Zeke is drunk. "Hey," I say. "Where have you been," he asks. "With Tris," I answer. "Cool," and he falls over, crap. I pull him to his apartment, which is not easy considering he is a pretty big dude. He gave me a key in case something happened, so I open the door and see Uriah and Marlene thumb wrestling. "Uriah, take care of your brother please," I say dropping Zeke's arm. "Thanks Four, I wondered where he was," Uriah answers pulling his brother into the bedroom. "Bye guys," I wave and go back to my apartment.

6

Last night, did not go well. Christina is freaking out over the wedding; again, we have been engaged 2 days. The wedding will be on April 6. **(Do you get it?) **Not much really happened today and I should know there are cameras everywhere. I guess that is the good thing about working in the control room. I saw some people as I would put it, "flirting with death," aka drinking by the chasm. I think about the time when Tris was still in initiation, I was drunk, but still somewhat remember that day. She looked really good.

6

"Dude, get up," Zeke yells shaking me. "What the hec, man," I ask. "You have a fitting today for your tux," Zeke explains. "How did you get in," I yawn. "Uri can pick a lock," Zeke points to his brother. "Ok, let me get dressed, so everyone out," I order, instructor Four showing. They all leave and I get dressed, so this is the way I am supposed to spend my day off. Having a fitting for my tux, with the guys, I really need more friends. I bet Zeke will plan a bachelor party that is a scary thought. I leave my apartment to see all three of them playing rock, paper, scissors. "Ehem," I say. "Hey dude, let's go," Zeke say. We walk by the Bridal store and I see Tris, I smile. She doesn't seem to be having a ton of fun. They are just searching, so I didn't see her in a dress.

We get to our destination and the tailor starts. This is going to be a long day. The guys also get the clothes for my wedding there, for once in their lives, I'm sure they aren't really talking, wow. I think about Tris, beautiful, smart Tris. Even if she doesn't think so, she is beautiful. Whenever I tell her this she just denies it. "Four," Will shouts. "What," I ask. "You were zoning out, we are almost done, we just have to get Christina's approval," he tells me. I nod. I look in the mirror, something I'm still not very used to. I have on black pants, a black shirt, black jacket, black everything. It doesn't look to bad. It is all trimmed with gray fabric, looks like the jacket Mrs. Prior gave Tris was used.

Christina walks in and squeels in delight, "it is perfect." I smile it is kinda funny, this isn't even Christina's wedding and she is more into everything than Tris and me. "You all look great, we have all the dresses and the cake is ordered," she is super happy. "Can I see my fiancée now," I ask. She shakes her head. "Why not I," I complain. "She is with the girls and we are doing other stuff for the wedding," she explains. "It's my wedding to," I point out. "Nope," and she is gone. "Sorry dude, we aren't allowed to let you see her," Uriah says. I scowl."You want to face the wrath of Christina," Will questions me. I consider this, but I know some of her fears I could use against her. "What do you guys suppose we do," I ask. "We could plan your bachelor party," Zeke offers. "How did I know that was coming," I ask. We all laugh and follow Zeke to his and Uriah's apartment. "We have 2 hours until lunch, that should be enough time to plan it," Uriah announces. "Guys, I don't really want a bachelor party," I say. "Sure you do, you just need something to drink," Zeke tries to convince me. "No," I say, "I bet I can get Christina on my side, and you guys will have to face the wrath of Christina." It is true.

I leave my apartment and head down the hall to Tris and Christina's shared apartment. I knock. "Who is it," Christina yells. "Four," I say. "Go away," they all shout except Tris. "No, I need your help Christina," I say. She opens the door wide enough for me to see her, "what kind of help?" "The guys want to have a bachelor party and I don't can you veto their decision," I ask. She nods, "Ok, show me where they are so I can tell them no." I take her to my apartment and she tells them no. Will tries to kiss her to make her change her mind, but I am pretty sure she is scared of me, so it doesn't work. She leaves and the guys drop the stupid subject. The rest of the day after lunch I get to spend with Tris. Yay!

**Hope you guys enjoyed! The next chapt will be the day before the wedding.**


	11. Wedding Day

**This si the day before the wedding! The girls are having a sleep-over! I don't own any of the characters, Veronica Roth does.**

"Tris, you need to get up," Christina is shaking me. "Go away," I say. "Nope," she is still shaking me. "You can see Four, until 3," she tells me. At this I get up. I put on something nice and go see my fiancé. I knock, not knowing if he was up or not. He answers. "Hey," he yawns, "come in." I walk in and make him some coffee while he gets ready. He likes his coffee black, which I think is disgusting. "Thank you," he says kissing my forehead and taking the coffee. I pour myself some and add cream and sugar. "We have until 3 together," I inform him. "What happens at 3," he asks. "You can't see me 24 hours before the ceremony," I explain. "Why not," he complains. "Christina says that its bad luck," I continue. "That stinks," he says. "Ya, we have the next week off because Will will work in the control room for you and Tori said she could work in the tattoo shop for me until then," I smile and kiss him. He sets his coffee down and kisses me back. We stand there making out for a little while and eventually have to breathe. We pull away. "We need to move you in here," Tobias says. I nod and we get some boxes to move my stuff.

Once I am moved in we go walk around the pit, we get quite a few congratulations because Christina decided to invite everyone in Dauntless. We go down into the chasm and I sit in his lap. "Tomorrow we will be officially man and wife," I smile. "Ya, and I can kiss you whenever I want," Tobias smiles. "You do that anyway," I point out. "True," he smiles and kisses me. I tangle my hands in his hair and his arms are around my waist. I straddle him and then I hear cat calls. I look up and there is Zeke, Uriah, and Will. "How do you guys get down there," Will asks. "It's a secret," Tobias yells up at them. Will scowls. We all laugh at poor Will. "You guys realize that it's 2:30 right," Zeke informs us. "Great, we only have a half hour together," I groan. Tobias smiles at me and kisses me. More cat calls. We stand up and he leads me out of the chasm. We walk to his apartment and just talk for a solid 20 minutes, then Christina starts knocking. "Time to leave Tris," she yells. "We still have 5 minutes," I complain. "Better safe than sorry," she tells me. "If we don't open the door you can't take me away," I tell her. "I'll get Uri to pick the lock," she says. I kiss Tobias passionately to make up for the next 24 hrs and open the door. "Grab some pjs, since you moved out," Christina says. "Four, can I borrow one of your t-shirts," I ask. He nods and grabs one. I take it, grab some pajama pants and leave with Christina.

She starts rambling about how excited she is and I tune her out. We go to her apartment and start setting up for the sleepover she planned. Shauna and Marlene show up a few minutes later . We all hang out, talk, and eat the rest of the day. I am currently not allowed to leave just in case Tobias is out. "So, Tris, have you conquered your seventh fear," Shauna asks. "No," I say. "Oh, Trissy is a virgin," she jokes. I stick my tongue out at her. "Girls, we are going to play paintball in awful bridesmaid dresses," Christina announces. "What if Four sees her," Mar asks. "I'll go make sure the guys see that he stays in his room," Christina says, "get your dresses on." I got a terrible white dress. Once we are all ready we go play in the indoor paintball arena. We each grab a mask and gun and set up our bases. The teams are Christina and I vs. Shauna and Marlene. Christina and I stand back to back, making sure neither of us gets shot in the back. We aren't friends who cry together. We're friends who fight together.

Christina and I win and we all go back to her apartment laughing. We wash the paint off our arms and legs and change into our regular pjs and watch a movie on Christina's tv. It is an old movie called Titanic with a guy named Leonardo DiCaprio and a girl named Kate Winslet **(aka Jeanine Mathews in the ****Divergent**** movie). **The RMS Titanic was apparently an unsinkable ship that sank. The movie is as Christina would call it a chick flick. "Look at what they are wearing, I could never wear that," Christina says. Ya the clothes aren't very Christina. I wonder how historically accurate this movie is. We eventually fall asleep. I wake up to Christina running around the room freaking out. I smile as she plugs up a bunch of curlers and flat irons. "Christina I'm hungry," I tell her. "Ok I'll get you something from the cafeteria," she tells me and is gone. Mar and Shauna start to get up as well to get themselves some food. I hear a knock, assuming its one of the girls, but it's not.

"Hello Beatrice," Evelyn, Tobias' mother. "Evelyn," I ask. "Yes Beatrice," she says, "may I come in?' I nod and she comes in. "You're supposed to be dead, what are you doing here," I ask. "I can't see my only son get married," she asks. "Why aren't you dead," I ask. "I never died, I left Abnegation to escape Marcus and became factionless. Now I am the leader of the factionless," she explains. "Why didn't you take Tobias," I ask. "He needed to grow up in a faction," she explains. It makes since, but still. "Marcus abused you both, and that is why Tobias is here not Abnegation, that is why we didn't invite Marcus," I'm mad, "Does Tobias know?" She nods. "Realize this Beatrice," she says. "Tris," I cut in. "Tris, even though you 2 are getting married there is still divorce, marriage may not be a forever thing, but I am always going to be his mother," she says calmly. "Mothers don't leave their only sons to an abusive father," I clench my teeth. "Fair well Tris I'm going to see Tobias," she says. "His name here fyi is Four," I say. She is gone and I drop to the ground and cry.

"Tris, shhhh, shhhh, its fine Tris, tell us what happened," Christina trying to comfort me. It is about noon, so we need to start getting ready for the wedding at 3. "Tris, get up, we need to get you ready," Marlene tries to help. She's right, I'm getting married today. I stand up and go wash my face. I come back, sit on a chair, and let them start working on me. Marlene curls my hair into ringlets with a curling wand as Christina works on my face. Shauna is setting out my dress, shoes, and accessories. "Tris, you look so pretty," Christina squeals. She finished my makeup and is now doing my nails. She is doing black French tips. Marlene has started to pin up all the ringlets on the top of my head into something really complicated. I smile and look in the mirror, I actually feel pretty. Once they are done with me they start getting themselves ready. Wonder how Tobias is doing.

Tobias' pov

"Dude, we have 2 hrs til the wedding, why are you getting ready," Zeke asks. "I have to be there sooner than you guys," I explain. "Why," Uriah asks. "I'm the groom, I stand there and watch y'all walk down the aisle," I try to explain. They don't seem to understand, so I give up. I'm really nervous, I mean what if something goes wrong, or I say something wrong. I start pacing. "Dude, stop pacing, nothing is gonna go wrong," Will tries to comfort me. When Evelyn came in to talk to me I told her to leave, which she did and now I kinda feel bad. I want to see Tris so badly. I want to kiss her, I want to hold her, I want her. She is perfect in every way to me. Lauren's little brother is our ring bearer and looks kinda funny with his dyed hair and little tux. I smile to myself, maybe someday Tris and I will have kids, I mean I never thought I would get married or have kids, but now I'm getting married.

Tris' pov

I look at the dress it is so pretty. I slip it on and look in the mirror. Now I really feel pretty. "Christina," I call. "Hey! Time for the veil," she asks. I nod and sit on the bed. She puts it on me and I stand up. Suddenly a little girl walks in. "Hello," I say. "Hello, I'm Amanda, Four's little sister," Amanda says. O my gosh. I look at her she looks like him, just as a little girl. She looks about 6. "I'm Tris, Four's bride," I introduce myself, "who are you here with?" "My mommy," she replies. "Have you met Four," I ask. She shakes her head. Great. "You need to go find your mommy, Amanda, I have to finish getting ready," I tell her. She nods and leaves, "you look really pretty Tris." I smile to myself. I put on my shoes, bracelets, and the necklace Tobias gave me for my birthday. It is a simple silver chain with a black T at the bottom. It doesn't match the dress, so I put it in the dress. I have 10 minutes until my dad will walk me down the aisle. Christina says, "Let's get moving, everyone will already be there, so it shouldn't take too long." I nod and we start moving. The auditorium is actually a giant cavern that they put screens in. It is really pretty.

I see my dad and the guys standing outside the door talking about something. "Tris," dad says. "Hello dad, thank you so much for coming," I say. "You look beautiful Tris," Will says. I blush. "Y'all don't look to bad either," he says to my bridesmaids and maid of honor. They blush also. My father hands me my bouquet and I notice that wrapped around the stems is part of my mom's jacket. I smile. "It's time," Christina announces. First Will and Shauna walk out, and then a few seconds later, Uriah and Marlene walk out. Then Zeke and Christina since they are the best man and maid of honor, then dad and I. I instantly see Tobias waiting for me at the end of the aisle. He looks amazing, but he always does. I smile and see everyone standing and looking at me. I look back to a smiling Tobias and I'm almost to the end.

I am at the end and face Tori. She says a bunch of stuff that I don't catch. "Do you, Four, take Tris to be your lawfully wedded wife," Tori asks. "I do," he smiles at me. "And Tris, do you take Four to be your lawfully wedded husband," she asks. "I do," I smile at him. "Now Four repeat after me," Tori is smiling. I hand Christina my bouquet and hold Tobias' hands. Lauren's little brother hands him my ring. "With this ring, I thee wed," Tori says. Tobias repeats everything she says and slips the ring on my finger. I do the same to him. "With the authority vested in me by Max, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," did she say you may kiss your bride, I'm kissing my groom. We pull away and Tori says, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Four." We laugh at the use of his nickname and walk back down the aisle. "I love you Tris," Tobias whispers in my ear. "I love you Tobias," I whisper back. He leans down and kisses me and everyone cheers. "You're beautiful Tris," he whispers. I smile and kiss his cheek. We walk out the doors and embrace.

At the reception I danced with Tobias and Caleb. My parents had left after the ceremony. As we cut the cake I decide to smash the cake in his face. Which I do, but apparently he had the same idea. So now we both have cake all over our faces. Christina is taking a million pictures of us. She keeps muttering things about how the cake doesn't have enough frosting and there aren't enough flowers. I don't know, I'm just really happy. I throw my bouquet and of course Christina catches it, but this is the really cute part. Will proposed after she caught it. I had no idea he was going to do that, and I guess he got lucky that she caught it. Tonight was almost perfect. Evelyn coming back from the dead and Caleb yelling at Tobias during the reception about how he was gonna kill him if he hurt me was not perfect. But hey that's family.

**That is the for real end! I may make a sequel to this story later, but I don't know yet. Hope all of you have enjoyed!**


	12. Sequel

**Sorry there is not another chapter, but I am making a sequel called Initiates that is set 3 months after this one ends. Thank all for reading my fanfiction! I also am writing a collection of Fourtris one-shots.**


End file.
